Chaoses
Chaoses ( Kioreisa, Greek : Χάοςικα) is a kind of artificial languages, based on Ancient Greek and Modern Chinese, created in 2008 by languages fan Alex Alleys. Setting Chaoses is an antiquity language of Ancient Greece. Before 3500 B.C, it was called Prehistoric Chaoses. ''' 3400s B.C, it replaced the Linear Text to be a general language at the Crete Island of Greece. It was called '''Ancient Chaoses. 1400s B.C, it was replaced by the Greek from the Local Greece. Chaoses was quiet for a long time. 1070s D.C, it began to recover by the Normandy Duke, the King of England. It was called Middle Ages Chaoses. 1500s D.C, it was developed during the Renaissance. It was called Modern Chaoses. 1950s D.C, it was fully formed after World War Ⅱ. It was called Present Chaoses. Phonology The vioce of Chaoses is like the Modern Chinese. Chaoses is composed by 20 consonants and 18 vowels. Consonant Vowel Word Building The etyma is the base of Chaoses. There are 295 etymas. The etyma forms all Chaoses vocable with different combination. Etyma P Etyma B Basic Grammar The word order of Chaoses is typical SVO ( Subject + Verb + Object ). The attribute and the adverbial modifier are after the decorated word usually. 【For Example】 In this example, xobi ta xosan ( beautiful and kind ) docorate la pe ( the people ), but there is not " who is " in Chaoses. It is a kind of grammars in Chaoses that docorate directly after the word. Language Lesson Lesson 1 【Chaoses Text】 【Text Romanization】 A: Hi! B: Hi! A: Li le Tomu. Fi le Jake ang? B: Nu, fi nule Jake, li le Jake. A: Hai, Jake. Angpe le fi? B: Fi le Bulake. C: Hai, oupe. AB: Hai! A: Wi le Bulake ang? C: Xu, li le Bulake, la lenpe ni Jake. 【Text Translation】 A: Hello! B: Hello! A: I am Tom. Is he Jack? B: No, he is not Jack, I am Jack. A: Hello, Jack. Who is he? B: He is Black. C: Hello, everyone. AB: Hello! A: Are you Black? C: Yes, I am Black, the friend of Jack. 【Text Explain】 1. Hai >> hai [ hai ] = hello or hi 2. Li le … >> li [ li: ] = I or me >> le [ ləː ] is the same to be-verb in English >> Li le … = I am … 3. … ang >> If the ang [ aŋ ] is after a sentence, it means this sentence is a question. >> Fi le Jake ang? = Is he Jack? 【For Example】 Chaoses Li lan wi, wi lan li ang? English I love you, do you love me? 4. nule >> nu [ nu: ] = not or no >> nule = be not >> nu + verb, is the negative to the verb. 【For Example】 Chaoses Li lan wi! | Li nulan wi! English I love you! | I don't love you! Vocabulary Underside list is many common vocabulary in Chaoses. If there are two translations after English word, the first word is Traditional Form and the last word is Simplified Form. The Simplified Form is general form in Modern Chaoses. Number number | suha zero | ka one | sa two | se three | si four | so five | su six | sai seven | sei eight | xiu nine | sou ten | saka eleven | sasa twelve | sase thirteen | sasi fourteen | saso fifteen | sasu sixteen | sasai seventeen | sasei eighteen | saxiu nineteen | sasou twenty | seka twenty-one | sesa twenty-two | sese twenty-three | sesi twenty-four | seso twenty-five | sesu twenty-six | sesai twenty-seven | sesei twenty-eight | sexiu twenty-nine | sesou thirty | sika forty | soka fifty | suka sixty | saika seventy | seika eighty | xiuka ninety | souka hundred | sake thousand | saki ten-thousand | sako hundred-thousand | saku million | sakai ten-million | sakaika hundred-million | sakaike billion | sakaiki Color color | lase red | sase oringe | sese yellow | sise green | sose cyan | suse blue | saise purple | seise black | xiuse white | souse pink | sousase grey | souxiuse Animal ainimal | lamo dog | baroumo | bamo cat | biroumo | bimo pig | houpiumo | piumo ox | sekomo sheep | rangbemo house | hiwumo tiger | jangbemo lion | sibiroumo | sibimo leopard | hihiwumo | hihimo bear | janglianmo rabbit | tuberoumo | tubemo chicken | nutiumo duck | xiutiumo goose | tifaixiutiumo | faixiutiumo bird | tiumo fish | xiumo snake | rankimo dragon | qanghomo butterfly | xobitiumo | xotiumo mouse | cuanmonmo squirrel | duanmonmo monkey | houwamo Plant plant | lalu tree | soselu | solu flower | xobilu | xolu petal | cuanxobilu | cuanxolu leaf | cuankelu root | banlu wheat | siselu | silu paddy | seselu | selu flour | siselusi | lusi rice | seselusa | lusa grass | rankilu fruit | nianlu strawberry | sase'nianlu | sa'nian orange | sese'nianlu | se'nian banana | sise'nianlu | si'nian apple | sose'nianlu | so'nian pomelo | suse'nianlu | su'nian blueberry | saise'nianlu | sai'nian grape | seise'nianlu | sei'nian peach | sousase'nianlu | sousa'nian pear | toliunianlu | toliunian mango | ho'nianlu | ho'nian Dictionary Example text 【A Chaoses Poem】 【Poem Romanization】 La yasa tuhen re la kaigai, an nule da si fe sai, an le en 'zandiu wifai, li nusensun en lan wi cai. 【Poem Translation】 The longest distance in the world, is not from birth to die, it's that stand before you, but I don't know that I should love you. Category:Languages